


Home

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, back from the dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Stephen, making plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lukadreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lukadreaming).



> Written for the very lovely lukadreaming's birthday. 
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2014.

Stephen stretched and yawned, one hand moving down to scratch at his belly.

“We'll have to move soon,” Ryan said. Stephen sighed and twisted until he was pressed into Ryan's side. “ _Stephen"._

“I know,” Stephen said. He stuck out his tongue and licked at the part of Ryan's shoulder he could reach without moving. “Now?”

“A few more minutes,” Ryan conceded.

“What do you think they'll do?” Stephen asked.

“Be glad we're alive, I hope,” Ryan said. He didn't want to admit to his own fears about how Cutter and the others were going to react to the both of them coming back from the dead.

Stephen propped himself up on one elbow. “And this?”

Ryan frowned. “This?”

“Us. This.” Stephen waved his free hand between them both.

Ryan gave Stephen his best “you’re an idiot” look and drew him into a deep kiss. “This survived death. I'm sure we can survive Cutter.”

“You don't know him like I do,” Stephen pouted. Ryan just laughed and started to get up, pulling Stephen with him.

“Come on, time to go home.”

“Home,” Stephen repeated slowly. “Okay, home it is.”


End file.
